<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Basements by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008722">Blood and Basements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober'>TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Serial Killer Alec Lightwood, Serial Killers, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Yandere Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober Day 10 - Trail of Blood</p><p>Magnus is hit on by a random man at the club. And since his boyfriend is a serial killer - things do not go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Basements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t like, don’t read :)</p><p>This kind of ties in with my fic series ‘Spell My Name in Your Blood’. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look, trust me. Just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man cocked his head at Magnus. “And what if I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Saturday, and like most Saturday nights, Magnus was in the club. Usually, he would’ve had a couple of drinks before dragging Alec onto the dance floor to dance, and the night usually ended with them making out against a wall. Sometimes more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today Alec was running late, which was how Magnus found himself stuck with some man trying to get into his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said, placing a hand on Magnus’s shoulder and shooting him a smile that was probably supposed to be flirty but only annoyed Magnus. “I can show you a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a boyfriend,” Magnus grumbled for the umpteenth time that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to know,” he man said, scooting his chair closer to Magnus’s. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep a secret, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus winced and stared over the man’s shoulder at Alec, who had his arms crossed over his chest and a murderous glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” he said, waving his fingers at Alec. Alec’s glance flickered over to him, his eyes softening momentarily before he stepped towards Magnus and kissed him hard on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a short kiss, ending far too soon for Magnus’s liking, but enough to leave his lips numb afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they parted, the man was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good riddance,” Alec muttered. Magnus cast a worried glance at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small crease appeared between Alec’s eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t just let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus stared at him, a sick knot forming in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed and kissed him again, before pulling him out of the chair. “Come on, let’s dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was walking down the street, whistling off-key, completely oblivious to the stranger hiding in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand tightened on his knife as he watched the man pass the mouth of the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he reached out to grab him, all he saw was red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus woke up in a cold sweat somewhere in the middle of the night. Beside him, the bed was empty and cold. Alec was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night at the club had progressed peacefully, with no more incidents. A part of Magnus had hoped that Alec had forgotten about the man, but it clearly wasn’t so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing under his breath, Magnus threw aside his blanket and climbed out of bed, grabbing a robe from nearby and pulling it on. Magnus stalked over to the bedroom door and threw it open, turning on the lights in the bedroom with the switch located just beside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, smeared on the floor like scarce paint, was fresh red blood, gleaming wet in the dim light. Magnus’s worst suspicions were confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the trail of blood, which started at the main door and trailed past the bedroom on the ground floor, to the dining room and then the kitchen, and ultimately to the basement door embedded in the kitchen wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus paused at the basement door for a moment, his bathroom slippers thankfully taking the brunt of the sticky blood all over the floor, and then pushed it open. He inched down the stairs to the basement, blinking when he reached the landing in order to adjust to the sudden burst of fluorescent light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Magnus could finally see without having to squint his eyes, his gaze fell upon Alec who was sitting on the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest. Blood was splattered all over his face and clothes, but Alec seemed to take no notice. He was, in fact, playing around with a knife, idly tracing patterns on the skin of the corpse lying in front of him, glassy lifeless eyes turned up towards the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man that was flirting with Magnus earlier that night. Magnus swallowed, feeling a little sick. The stench of blood was heavy in the ear. Magnus walked closer to Alec, and when he saw close enough, Alec paused his tracing and looked up at Magnus through foggy blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it kill you to not kill them?” Magnus asked, not harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it kill them to stay away from you?” Alec shot back, tossing the knife aside. It hit the concrete floor with a clang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, moving to sit on the floor next to his boyfriend, ignoring the stench of the corpse. “Can’t you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec closed his eyes briefly. “You know I can’t stop, Magnus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus paused a moment, then leaned in to kiss Alec on the cheek. “You know I’ll always stay with you, right? You know I would never, ever leave you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s shoulders slumped, his whole form relaxing, and he leaned into Magnus. “I know. I trust you. I just don’t trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders. “Just… try? For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stared ahead for several long moments, his face skewed in a frown. Magnus watched him for several heartbeats, until at last, Alec said, his voice empty, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Magnus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Alec muttered, turning away. “I- I tried to stop, so many times, but… but those </span>
  <em>
    <span>voices. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s the only way to silence them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” Magnus said, giving Alec’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed, full of silence creeping in between Alec and Magnus. Magnus sighed, kissed Alec’s temple and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to bed now,” he said, stretching his arms above his head. “Come soon, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Alec said. Magnus looked at him for a long moment, his dull blue eyes turned up to meet Magnus’s. His eyes traversed along the swoop of Alec’s cheekbones, his wild black hair, his soft, soft lips that Magnus loved to kiss so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did exactly that then, bending down for one last kiss, his lips lingering against Alec’s for a moment too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Magnus whispered, and this time he left the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he woke up the next morning, the blood was all gone, and Alec was in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>